worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Sōya Kazama
|double image = |imagewidth = 180px |Romaji = Kazama Sōya |kanji = 風間 蒼也 |gender = Male |Birthdate = September 24 |Zodiac Sign = Mikazuki |Blood Type = A |Age = 21 |Species = Human |Height = |Hair = Black |Eye Color = Red |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Class = A |Team = Kazama Unit |Team Rank = A-Class Rank 03 |Position = Attacker |Solo Position Rank = No.2 |Solo Overall Rank = No.3 |Occupation = Team Leader Border Combatant |Members = Shirō Kikuchihara, Ryō Utagawa, Kaho Mikami(Operator) |Main = Scorpion |Subs = Chameleon Shield Bagworm |Type = White |Techniques = Mole Claw |Manga = Chapter 24 |Anime = Episode 13 |Voice Jap = Hikaru Midorikawa }} |Kazama Sōya}} is the A Class leader of Kazama Unit and Rank #2 Attacker. Due to his actions, he is an antagonist of the Black Trigger Retrieval Arc, but later becomes a supporting character. Appearance Kazama has chin-length and spiky black hair. He is quite short, despite his age. In his Trigger Mode, like the rest of his Unit, he wears a navy blue shirt and a black shrug jacket and a cross running through the front of his shirt (including the jacket), and black boot pants. It has a Border emblem on each sleeve. Personality Kazama is a calm and reserved person. He only talks if he has something important to say. He's very proud, refusing to battle Yūma due to him not being a regular agent. He is also a very good tactician. Relationships Ryō Utagawa Shirō Kikuchihara Kaho Mikami They seem to have a good relationship, although Kazama is usually rude to her. Shiori Usami Osamu Mikumo He is genuinely interested in Osamu's growth and unique fighting style, often commenting on it. Yūichi Jin They seem to have a good relationship, despite their differing personalities and what their interactions imply. Yūma Kuga He seems to be interested in Yūma too, but he refuses to battle Yūma until he's an A-Class Agent. Nozomi Kako Quotes * (To Yūichi Jin) ""Except for mock battles, fights between fellow Border agents are strictly forbidden". Are you prepared to receive a severe punishment for this violation of the units' duty regulation, Jin?" * (To Kyōsuke Karasuma about Osamu Mikumo) "He's weak. His Trion and physical ability are just barely acceptable. I can't feel the talent that Jin sees in him. But he understands his weaknesses well, and he uses his head to strategize and read opponents because of it. I don't dislike that scheming, intelligent way of fighting." * (To Shirō Kikuchihara) "Other units trust 80% of their perception in their vision. We'll have an incredible advantage over them. When you become an official agent, join my unit. We need you." * (To Kikuchihara and Utagawa) "Continue, if that's what you want. But this will be the end of your mission." * (To Kaho Mikami) "When you use bail-out, you can't fight again until your battle body recovers. But if you withdraw, you might still be useful elsewhere. They should know this... Rookies..." * (About Osamu's defeat) "I mean he should do his job as captain." Trivia * means "to be blue" or "to be green". * is a Japanese surname meaning "among the wind". * He likes Katsu Curry Rice (Curry rice served with a breaded pork cutlet on top), milk and self-discipline. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Border Category:Kazama Unit Category:Male Category:Attacker Category:A-Class Category:Team Leader Category:Characters born in September Category:HQ Category:Characters with A-type blood